


places we can hide

by helahler



Series: let go of your fears and your ghosts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beefy Bucky, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, bucky and t'challa getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helahler/pseuds/helahler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thrill of this is always the same: the Winter Soldier - deadly assassin, lethal in a fight - submitting like this, wanting this, <i>greedy</i> for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	places we can hide

**Author's Note:**

> minor warnings for: implied past violence (scar/injury mentions).

From the rhythm of his breathing T’Challa can tell that Barnes is getting close again, the breath shuddering out of him in unsteady gasps as T'Challa thrusts relentlessly; Barnes has already come twice, snarling "don't fucking stop" when T'Challa had tried to slow the pace to let him work through the overstimulation, which had tipped back over into pleasure within minutes. Now, T'Challa relinquishes his tight grasp on Barnes’s hair and smooths his hands down the sweat-slick curve of Barnes’s spine before settling on his solid waist, adjusting the angle of his thrusts and slowing a little, making Barnes work for it. He watches the thick muscle of Barnes’s back ripple and flex as he rocks himself back and forth, shamelessly taking his pleasure, and giving it in return, all that slick tight warmth drawing T’Challa closer to the edge. 

When he’s close to giving it up, he surges forward, wrapping an arm around Barnes’s chest and pulling himself in close, chest to back, his other hand tracing down to wrap around Barnes’s cock, wet and swollen with need. Mouthing hotly at the pale delicate skin behind Barnes’s ear, he speeds up his thrusts in time to Barnes’s answering groans - _ah, ah, ah_ \- and in less than a minute the pleasure becomes overwhelming, and he’s biting down hard as he comes, his teeth piercing the skin. Barnes groans, balls drawing up as the pain pulls him into orgasm, spurting hot and wet over T'Challa's fist in long pulses as he continues to shift back and forth, thrusting into T'Challa's steady hand and moaning with satisfaction as the slide of T'Challa's hips gets slicker, before he finally stills, panting, his hand dropping from Barnes's cock. 

When he goes to pull back, to pull out - he's softening, now - Barnes growls, so instead they lie that way a while, letting the sharp edge of adrenaline fade. They don't speak.

After a while Barnes begins to slowly grind back, shameless: still greedy for it, and it's working too; T'Challa can feel himself beginning to thicken up again, still pressed up close inside that slick warmth. 

Barnes sighs, satisfied, when T'Challa leans in close, settling his weight over him, pressing him down into the mattress before closing his mouth on the back of Barnes's neck. His tongue flickers soothingly over the wound he left there in silent apology, his lips moving to all the other places he's marked Barnes's neck and shoulders; something he'd never do if Barnes didn't ask for it. 

There's other marks too, littering the ex-assassins pale skin: scars, bruises, healing bullet wounds. All these rough, damaged places, but there are parts of him that are soft, too, among all the hard muscle: his mouth, the skin of his belly, his flat pinked nipples, his cock. 

T'Challa pulls out and eases himself down onto the mattress, the first move in this game they both know the rhythm of: in an instant Barnes is straddling him, rocking into T'Challa's touch when he drags his nails down the broad muscle of Barnes' chest, the swell of his pecs, scraping at his nipples until his cock swells thick between them, beading with precome. T'Challa closes a hand around it, grip loose as he thumbs at the tip, smearing the wetness there. Barnes groans, shivering with pleasure, the solid muscle of his thighs shuddering with the effort of holding himself back from thrusting, from getting a hand around himself. Instead, he focuses his sharp gaze, eyes dark with lust, on T'Challa's face, waiting.

"Touch yourself," T'Challa orders, and Barnes does, slow, teasing, his metal fingers trailing down the scratch of hair on his chest and closing around a nipple, tugging at it until the skin is pink and raised. His other hand he raises to his mouth, sliding his first two fingers between his lips. 

The thrill of this is always the same: the Winter Soldier - deadly assassin, lethal in a fight - submitting like this, wanting this, _greedy_ for this. 

T’Challa sits back and watches as Barnes reaches back and opens himself up, the angle of his arm throwing the four curved lines on his arm into sharp relief: scars, from their fateful first encounter, when claws had slashed at skin, cutting nearly down to bone. The wounds have healed since then, but the scars remain. 

He reaches out, curls a hand on Barnes’s arm, touch soft as his fingers brush over one of the scars. 

"I never did give an apology for this," T’Challa says quietly.

Barnes rolls his hips, goading, his smirk a sharp slash of white in the darkness.

"I can think of a few ways." 

**Author's Note:**

> me: why is there no t'challa/bucky fic  
> me: i can fix that  
> me: also why is beefy bucky not a tag  
> me: how many fics do i have to tag beefy bucky before it becomes a tag  
> me: let's find out  
>  
> 
> I don't know what this is, I don't know where it came from, and I probably won't write anything longer than this until the film comes out, because I need some scenes of them together before I can write more of their dynamic, which is why this is so short, but. Maybe more to come, anyway; I'm super into this pairing, and excited to see what they do together. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are really appreciated, let me know what you thought! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [helahler](http://helahler.tumblr.com), (formerly neenaroo) - and this fic is rebloggable from [here](http://helahler.tumblr.com/post/141098673544/places-we-can-hide-tchallabucky-barnes)
> 
> (edit: I forgot to mention that the characterisation for Bucky in this fic is like 90% inspired by [this wonderful drawing](https://twitter.com/onorobo/status/697453258365796352) by onorobo ([tumblr](http://onorobo.tumblr.com/)) - their drawings of Bucky are always so sensual and just. So Perfect!)


End file.
